


Тараканы в голове и как их усмирить

by Sodium_Cyanide



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodium_Cyanide/pseuds/Sodium_Cyanide
Summary: Когда усталость из маленького очаровательного существа превращается в неподъёмного зверя, ты вот-вот готов уснуть, и в этот момент приходят они. Иногда ты засыпаешь под их мерный шепот, а иногда не в силах заснуть под их наплывом.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 5





	Тараканы в голове и как их усмирить

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Marvin Berry feat. The Starlighters - Earth Angel (Will You Be Mine?).

— Нагито, ты спишь?

— Нет. Не получается.

Хаджимэ переворачивается набок и внимательно рассматривает в полумраке профиль Нагито. Тот, погрузившись в воспоминания, глубоко размышлял, с горькой улыбкой соскребая засохшую корочку на ранах прошлого, что ещё не успели до конца зажить. Он всё ещё винил себя в содеянном, карал за то, что посмел засомневаться в надежде Хаджимэ.

Хината перевернулся на спину и попытался сквозь пустоту потолка разглядеть ту же картину, что сейчас яркими оттенками распустилась перед Нагито, но в голове возникали лишь смутные оттенки и образы, которые начинают, к счастью, забываться. У Хаджимэ всегда намного лучше получалось прощать и забывать, а Комаэде ещё стоит поработать над этим.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — снова нарушает тишину Хината в надежде отвлечь парня от душевных терзаний.

Нагито кидает секундный взгляд на Хаджимэ, чтобы убедиться в его серьезных намерениях. Решимость в оливковых глазах заставила его вздрогнуть и вернуть своё внимание к потолку. Хината умел пронзать взглядом и словами настолько, что скрыть собственные переживания у Нагито не получалось, как бы он не хотел, и это однозначно положительно влияло на их отношения, ибо только такая настойчивость работала на Комаэде и он переставал прикрывать себя оправданиями.

— Я хочу поговорить о чём угодно, но только не об этом, — выдавливает из себя он, стирая со лба капли пота и сжимая ткань на футболке. Воспоминания каждый раз сопровождались неприятными судорогами в животе, там, где когда-то тело пронзило острие копья.

Хаджимэ вздыхает и приподнимается на локтях. Перегнувшись через Нагито, он берёт с тумбы плеер. Изо рта Комаэды вырывается невнятный звук, когда чугунная голова Хаджимэ падает на его плечо. Полумрак комнаты отступает под холодным светом экрана. Нагито зажмурился, некоторое время привыкая. Он вдыхал запах волос Хинаты, которые отдавали миндалём, и эта близость заставляла кожу покрыться мурашками удовольствия.

— Надень, — попросил Хаджимэ и протянул парню наушник. Тот вздрогнул, когда услышал знакомую мелодию.

— Марвин Берри? Земной ангел?

— Я знал, что ты оценишь, — свет от плеера погас, и оба устремили взгляды в потолок.

Нагито, сощурившись, прислушивался к музыке, и под её слова в голове оставалось место лишь приятному и непримечательному. Губы вздрагивали, желая процитировать знакомые строки.

— Посмотришь со мной «Назад в будущее»? — повинуясь внезапным ассоциациям, пробурчал Комаэда куда-то в пустоту. День, когда они вместе ходили в кинотеатр, запомнился Нагито особенно ярко, и ему бы очень хотелось снова оказаться там, не ощущая на плечах тяжесть возможной опасности Убийственной игры.

Хаджимэ хмыкнул и, подняв голову, оценивающе взглянул на Нагито. Этот жест Комаэда, видимо, расценил как осуждение, поэтому тут же растерялся и поспешил исправиться:

— Нет, слушай, это наверняка звучит так глупо…

— Да, — Хаджимэ ущипнул Нагито за нос, пытаясь разрядить обстановку и убедить парня в том, что отныне он не получит отказа или осуждения в подобных предложениях. Для пущей убедительности он усмехнулся, надеясь, что Комаэда заметит это, так как глядел на Хинату с широко распахнутыми глазами, поражённый. — Я с удовольствием посмотрю с тобой фильм, ясно?

— Ясно, — Нагито поперхнулся воздухом, потому что хотел сказать ещё что-то, но резко передумал. Хаджимэ, довольный ответом, снова лёг на чужое плечо.

Ещё некоторое время они молчали, вслушиваясь в строки песни, не решаясь её перебивать. Мысли сосредоточились на том, что всё наконец-то может быть хорошо. Никто не может помешать завтра встать с кровати и искренне порадоваться будущему, навстречу которому они идут.

— Я надеюсь и молюсь, что однажды буду видением твоего счастья, — процитировал Хината, выводя большим пальцем узоры вдоль ладони Нагито, после чего его руку перехватили и крепко сплели пальцы, словно пытаясь удержать. Хаджимэ улыбнулся и хмыкнул такому непривычному для Комаэды жесту. Хината ещё некоторое время крепко держал чужую руку в своей, пока не почувствовал, как чужие пальцы обмякли.

— Нагито, ты спишь?

Песня в плеере закончилась. В ответ ему отозвалась тишина комнаты и размеренное дыхание Комаэды.


End file.
